


Coming in from the Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still recovering from trauma of being tortured, Ciel begins to experience some less than appropriate feelings towards his angelic, demon butler. What happens when a simple order becomes much more, and how does Sebastian feel about his master's new emotions towards him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming in from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, actually first fanfic ever for that matter, and I hope you like it! I tried not to have Ciel too OOC, but hey I tried!  
> Diclaimer: Do I look like the amazing author of a great manga/anime series? Yep, all rights to Yana Toboso. I own nothing except this fanfic.

_"M-My Lord!" Sebastian panted as his master grinded up against his pulsing shaft._  
 _"Sebastian! P-Please make me cum!" Ciel whimpered over their pants and moans. Sebastian continued to thrust himself into Ciel. He was so tight; his walls contracting over_ _Sebastian's aching member._  
 _"A-Ah!" Ciel gasped as he covered his stomach, as well as Sebastian's, in a sticky white substance. In two more thrusts, Sebastian came deep into Ci-_  
"My Lord, your bath is ready." Sebastian's silky voice slipped through the room. "How careless of you to fall asleep while working," he gently chastised.  
Ciel gasped, instantly looking down in shock. He blushed as he saw the wet spot on his blue shorts. He glanced around before realizing he was still in his study and at his desk. What an embarrassing dream that was. And Sebastian- He suddenly looked up, realizing the demon was still there.  
"V-Very well then. It's best I take this break," he spoke, glancing at the mounds of paperwork that crowded his desk. Sebastian nodded, smirking as he led the still flustered Ciel to the bathroom. The Earl walked, holding his hands in front of the dark spot. Ciel couldn't help but study Sebastian as he walked before him. His sleek, dark hair fell down his neck, and shook slightly with each step. The muscles on his left side were slightly shifted as he held a towel draped over his arm. Ciel couldn't help his straying feelings as he began thinking of the ways Sebastian treated him. Yes, everything he did was under contract, but he couldn't help the sliver of hope ignite with the caring ways Sebastian possessed. It was nothing any ordinary person could notice though. This was specifically something between master and servant, contractor and contracted, human and demon. Everything he did was perfect: the way he made sure everything was just right for his master, the way he took out the jobs of the useless servants, the way Sebastian insisted in fulfilling every whim and need given by his soon-to-be meal. Ciel cringed at the thought as himself as food.  
He followed Sebastian into the steamy room. The bath was filled with hot water and blue rose petals for a touch of elegance. There were also candles scattered about the room, only to increase the temperature. The boy gasped slightly at the romantic sight, but refused to believe any hopes of intimacy from Sebastian. He held his arms out in anticipation of being undressed by Sebastian. As the demon's gloved hands undid the buttons, Ciel couldn't help but shiver, though the heat of the room was almost making him dizzy. He held his breath as Sebastian unzipped his shorts, praying the damp area wouldn't be noticed in the cloudy steam. Sebastian simply smirked as Ciel stepped out of the clothes. The butler carefully unraveled the knot of the eye patch concealing their forbidden contract. The Earl quickly sat into the bath, hoping his member wouldn't get hard again in the exposed presence of Sebastian. He silently scolded himself for being so influenced by a simple dream. Sebastian bit off his gloves seductively as he prepared to wash his master. He began to wash his back, gently lathering the boy's smooth skin. He noticed Ciel tensed when his hands met the child's back.  
"Please relax, Master," Sebastian whispered next to his ear. The butler felt the young boy's muscles relax after his request. As the demon gently washed his manhood, like he did every night, Ciel could not contain the soft moan that escaped his slightly parted lips. Sebastian immediately looked up, staring into his master's shocked eyes.  
"I-I..." Ciel began, blushing bright red. Sebastian gave a slight smile before returning to wash down the boy's legs. The Earl sheepishly looked away, wishing to deny the pleasurable thoughts his butler brought him. Damn hormones, he thought. The Phantomhive stepped out of the bath and waited to be dried by Sebastian.  
"Sebastian," Ciel stated while the demon began toweling him down.  
"Yes, my young master?" the being replied. The boy tensed at " _my_ young master".  
"Can demons feel... love?" he asked hesitantly, feeling like it was a silly question.  
"We do not feel emotions as intensely as humans do, but we can have the same thoughts and reactions," Sebastian replied coolly. "Never in my time as a demon have I felt this so called 'love' emotion..."  
"Oh," replied Ciel. He hoped he hadn't exposed any secret feelings he had towards his butler.  
"Until now," Sebastian continued. What does that mean? Ciel silently thought. Who in this world does he "love", or are they in this world at all? Questions continued to flood his mind with the new information.  
After Sebastian buttoned up his nightshirt, he asked, "Is there anything else the young master needs before retiring?"  
"N-No," he responded, blushing slightly. The demon only smirked, thinking of how adorable his little lord was acting today: shy, coy, and unsure. Without thinking, he leaned down, inches from Ciel's face.  
"Are you sure?" he countered. Checkmate. The young child instantly blushed, feeling as though his butler could see right through his barriers.  
"Kiss me," he barely whispered, wondering if he actually said it.  
"Yes, My Lord," the raven replied before bowing. Without warning, he planted his lips against the younger's. Ciel's eyes went wide as euphoria washed over him. Their tongues danced, and Sebastian gently raised a bare and to Ciel's cheek, caressing it softly. The earl closed his eyes, grasping Sebastian's cheeks in his small palms. Then, as soon as it had started, the butler pulled away. Ciel nearly whimpered as the igniting feeling vanished, leaving a shocked boy and a pleased butler.  
"Are you ready to retire, Master?"  
"Yes," he murmured, trying to be mature in the situation. The demon led him to his room and pulled the covers over his petite body.  
"Pleasant dreams, My Lord," Sebastian said. Ciel knew what he was playing at. Sebastian had to know about the dreams he had been having. The boy suddenly wished said butler was there now, and he were in his arms. Ciel sighed heavily before drifting off to an unsettling sleep.

Chained onto an unforgiving stone floor. Whipped into tears. Raped into pain. Ciel couldn't endure the torture anymore. Every day was worse than the last. He hoped these people were done having their fun with him, but it was endless to the boy. And there they were, bringing the scalding brander closer to his sore skin. The moment the two met, the excruciating pain was unbearable. Ciel cried out, tears infinitely sliding down his abused face as the blinding pain erupted on his back.  
Ciel sat up abruptly. His skin was sweaty and tears ran down his face. It was just a nightmare: a harmless, nonexistent nightmare.  
"Sebastian," he barely whispered, throwing his head into his shaky hands. Hearing his door open, he looked up.  
"My Lord, what is the matter?" Sebastian asked, dressed in his butler attire. The boy thought he saw what looked like...concern?... in the demon's cold eyes.  
"It was just another nightmare," Ciel explained. Sebastian nodded, as if to have the boy continue with what happened. Ciel sighed, wiping the unwanted tears from his face. Suddenly feeling bold, he murmured, "Come Sebastian." The butler walked closer, bringing the warm light of the candelabra closer to the unstable boy. Then, without warning, Ciel wrapped his small arms around Sebastian's waist. Taken aback by this sudden gesture, the demon's red eyes went wide, before he gently wrapped an arm around his crying master.  
"It's alright, Master. Those were just nightmares," Sebastian hushed to Ciel.  
"Never leave my side, Sebastian, that's an order," the boy demanded, muffled by the butler's warm embrace.  
"Yes, my Lord. I am here until the very end," Sebastian spoke into Ciel's blue hair. The boy pulled away and tugged the covers back up his small body.  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep." Sebastian nodded and stood, towering over the bed.  
"Y-You can lie with me," Ciel hesitantly said to him.  
"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied. He then removed his tailcoat, shoes, and gloves before climbing next to the scared boy. When the shallow and calm breathing of his master returned, Sebastian scooted closer and embraced Ciel to his chest, leaning his head against the boy's hair.  
"I love you, Ciel," he hardly whispered to the sleeping boy.

Sebastian was woken by the rattled breaths of Ciel against his chest. He slightly pulled away to look at the shaking boy. His eyebrows were bunched together in pain and his eyes were tightly shut. Sebastian looked to the grandfather clock. It read two thirty, and the butler decided to wake the struggling boy.  
"Master. Master! Wake up, it's only a dream," Sebastian said to Ciel. The boy's eyes shot open, intense with fear and worry.  
"W-What?" he asked, realizing where he was and what had happened. "I can't make them stop!" Ciel cried into his butler's chest. He snuggled close to the warm being in fear of rejection. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. He gently stroked Ciel's hair in hopes of calming the distressed boy. Ciel looked up into the red eyes that mirrored his thoughts. Without thinking, he suddenly pressed his full lips against his servant's. Surprised, Sebastian then deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and grasping Ciel's head in his strong hands. When the kiss was broken, Ciel was panting slightly from the lack of air. Sebastian gave a slight smile before kissing the neck, then collarbones of his master.  
"S-Sebastian," the child spoke. Sebastian only moaned at the sound of his master gasping his name. The butler was amazed at how hard Ciel made him, just by allowing his kiss. They sat up, and Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt, planting a kiss each time where he unfastened one. The boy ran his small hands through his butler's sleek hair, moaning his name in bliss. Once all that was left were his sleep shorts, Sebastian nearly lost it. The demon palmed him through the underwear, wanting to make the child even harder. Ciel sucked in a harsh breath as Sebastian grasped his arousal through the sheer material. The butler gently tugged the shorts down Ciel's legs. With a gasp from his master, Sebastian took his entire length in his mouth, sucking hard and licking around the head. Ciel's head rolled back, eyes closed in pure pleasure.  
"Se-bas-tian! A-ahh!" The boy gasped, desperately needing to come. Sebastian smirked, despite the throbbing shaft in his throat. Ciel's hips bucked uncontrollably into his butler's mouth. Suddenly, he became undone, shooting deep into the demon's throat. Bliss wrapped around him as he was enlightened with intense and satisfying spasms. Sebastian pulled away, seductively licking some excess from his lips. Still heavily breathing, Ciel gave a small smile at the amazing pleasure his servant just gave him. Ciel sat up before pushing his butler against the bed, taking advantage of the situation. He began kissing Sebastian's neck, mirroring what had been performed on him. The demon hissed as the small child licked his earlobe playfully. The innocence of his master only made him harder.  
Struggling with the buttons of the shirt Sebastian wore, Ciel hurriedly tore open his servant's undershirt. Sebastian only chuckled, helping him unfasten the buttons. In one fluid motion, Sebastian slipped his shirt off. Ciel gasped at the toned abs that stared back at him. He tentatively moved his hand forward before halting and looking into Sebastian's eyes, as if asking for permission. The butler smiled. His master was so cute sometimes. Taking the boy's hands and not breaking eye contact, he pulled them to his chest, adoring the hesitant touch of his master. Ciel's inexperienced hands roamed the demon's body. Sebastian sighed in pleasure with the shy touch of Ciel. He felt sheepish with Sebastian being so experienced and himself so unsure and innocent. Soon the boy began to fiddle with the button and zipper of the demon's pants. Once they were off, he slowly brought his mouth to the huge member.  
"You're so big!" Ciel gasped, admiring the size and wondering how he could fit it in his mouth. His warm breath grazed the tip, which was rewarded with a harsh breath from Sebastian. The boy gave a small smirk before lapping at the tip. Sebastian shuddered in pleasure and laced his fingers through the bluenette's hair. Without warning, Ciel took as much of the length as he could into his warm mouth. With a little over half of it in, he took the rest of the shaft in his small fist. Sebastian moaned in the bliss that overcame him. Ciel began bobbing his head and his hand up and down Sebastian's pulsing demonhood. The boy's tongue licked around the shaft as he sucked.  
"C-Ciel I'm going to...mmn... come," Sebastian warned before involuntarily thrusting deeper into Ciel mouth. He moaned in agreement while continuing to suck. Sebastian moaned and gasped as he came in his master's warm lips. Ciel swallowed most of it, but some cum leaked out the sides of his mouth. Panting, Sebastian sat up as Ciel finished licking his meal off his face. Leaning against the headboard, Sebastian smiled at the arousing sight of his master licking cum off his lips. Ciel crawled back up to his butler and laid his head against the demon's chest. After a moment of lying in calmness, Ciel thought he heard a heartbeat pounding under Sebastian's pulsing chest.  
"Sebastian, I thought demons did not have hearts, or at least beating ones anyway."  
"We don't," he replied and smiled as Ciel looked up at him in confusion. "They only beat if we are in love," he whispered before giving a small kiss to his master's forehead.  
"I-I love you too, Sebastian," Ciel replied before confirming it with a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! I ACTUALLY POSTED IT. Well thanks for reading! Please comment (and be semi-nice) because I need some input for how I did. Thanks!


End file.
